AkaKuro - AU
by SxunMSo
Summary: Ga nyesel gua mah suka ama Malaikat biru. - Akashi Seijurou Nyesel banget njir suka ama Setan mata belang. - Kuroko Tetsuya


Beware of typo

Karakter OOC

Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Tanda baca ga karuan

R/18 buat kata katanya

Pairing Akakuro

Shonen Ai / Boy x Boy / Yaoi

23.24 pm

Akashi Sei send you a messege ,

Lah ngapain jam segini setan mata belang kirimin gua sms njir.

Yakali dia lagi gabut?

Tau ah baca aja ding

From : Akashi Sei

To : Kuroko Tetsu

Oi dah tidur?

Hmmm mencurigakan nih, tanya tanya uda tidur segala

Bales aja lah, lagi insom

To : Akashi Sei

From : Kuroko Tetsu

Belum sih, napa?

Lah anjir cepet banget balesnya.

From : Akashi Sei

To : Kuroko Tetsu

Gapapa sih, lagi insom aja gua

Lagi ngapain jam segini belum tidur?

To : Akashi Sei

From : Kuroko Tetsu

Punya lainn ga ? Pulsa gua abis entar kalo semesan

From : Akashi Sei

To : Kuroko Tetsu

Punya sih, nih id nya

regalemperor

Yaelah gini kek dari tadi, ga ngabisin pulsa gua.

Wkwkw anju

Regal Emperor 👑

Cuya lu lagi ngapain?

Bluenette 🌀

Lagi chat an ma lu

👑 Sama gua doang?

🌀 Ga sih, sama Ahomine,Bakagami,Midorin, Titan,Otaku, Model, Ogiwara

👑 Banyak amat

🌀 Gatau, tapi gpp kan gue lagi insom banyak yang nemenin

👑 Wkwk iyasih, bener kok (cuya gatau aja, nama nama yang disebutin dia bakalan di datengin setan mata belang besok wkwk), eh bisa main dota ga?

🌀 Hmm, gabisa gua bisanya warcraft si

👑 Wkwkw masa sih? Warcraft sebenernya juga dota sih tapi dota1 (?), gini deh mau ga hari sabtu ke GameCenter ? (Kesempatan emas nih buat pedekate ama cuya hmmm)

🌀 Sabtu ya? Gimana yah

👑 Lah napa? Sabtu lu libur kan yekan (sa ae lu setan, maksa cuya)

🌀 Iya sih, gapapa deh daripada ga ngapa ngapain di kosan

👑 Yaudah, besok gue jemput jam berapa?

🌀 Liburan gua biasa bangun jam 7 sih, terus masih ngurusin cucian, bersih" juga, belum makanya juga hmm kira" jam berapa sei?

👑 Gimana kalo jam sepuluh? Makan gampang deh nanti sama gue aja diluar (modus njir modus setan :v)

🌀 Tapi lagi ga punya duit buat makan di luar

👑 Tenang aja, gue yang bayar cuya (modus ! Terus ae)

🌀 Wkwkw yauda sih, gua nurut ama lu sei, ajarin gua yang nubi ini maenan dota ( nak calon istri harus nurut sama suami yak)

👑 Ayay cuya gua bakalan ngajarin lu sampe keringetan (ambigay whoi)

Cuya lu dah tidur?

Lah gadibales" udah tidur kali, yaudah deh wkwkw.

Lari lari lari teruslah berlari~ 🎶

Yassalam alarm tetsuya lagunya kaptain tsubasah gais

"Hmmm jam berapa sih, masih seru nih ngegagahin kasur gua"

Cuya kucek kucek imut, bedhair kebentuk banget kek orang abis naena, apalagi cuma pakek celana gemez item sama kemeja putih kebesaran. Yang jelas jelas mamerin paha,leher yang mulus banget kek model. Bisa dipastikan kalo seandainya Akashi disini bakalan mengalami mimisan, (author ae mimisan)

(Brb ke pojokan, mimisan sama akashe)

"Lah udah jam 8 aja, sial gue masih ngantuk tapi apadaya ada janjian sama setan mata belang"

Asal tau aja, cuya udah temenan sama akashi dari smp, ga cuma akashi sih tapi sama manteman lainya juga kok

Mereka satu universitas, yetapi beda fakultas

"Cucian, plis lu gabisa nyuci sendiri? Gua cape ngurusin lu"

Cuya sepertinya butuh diperiksakan ke dokter kejiwaan, karena dengan beraninya mengobrol dengan cucian.

Cucian ga banyak sih, juga lagi gak antri tapi kenapa banyak anak anak cowok yang satu kos ama dia nongkrong dibelakang yak? (Yekali cuya lu masih pakek celana emesh sama kemeja kegedean, siapa yang ga nafsu nak)

"Ahhh, ahirnya selesai juga cucianya. Cape "

Cuya lagi ngelap keringet tapi kok mendadak sunyi sih padahal kan tadi rame an coi, gatau aja sih lu nak mereka semua lagi nahan hormon 😅

Lu sih pake ngedesah, mana muka merah yasalam. Siap santap itu mah namanya

"Gapeduli ah, lanjut teros ae bersih-bersih"

Pas cuya udah ga disitu, semua cowo-cowo pada bubar, pas ditanya sih udah gak ada yang di tontonin mba, si cuya emang seger buat cuci mata dipagi hari.

(Dasar hvmv kalian semuah)

Cuya cuek sih, dah biasah di giniin katanya #cuyastrong2k16

Ga terasa udah setengah sepuluh, dan itu berarti tinggal setengah jam lagi waktunya, mana belum bersih" lagi. Cuya dengan kecepatan angin (wkwk eak) beresin kamarnya yang sebenarnya ga berantakan karena dia itu suka yang rapih rapih, tapi berhubung lagi liburan ya biar makin rapih katanya.

Well sekarang cuya lagi nyapu, pantat semoknya goyang goyang pas lagi nyapu gila.

Ajaibnya cowok cowok yang tadi nongkrong di jemuran, sekarang ganti tempat di depan kamar kosanya, tau dah mau liatin pantatnya cuya yang lagi goyang goyang atau maksud lain.

Lagi lagi cuya ga ambil pusing toh, dia buru buru ngejar waktu.

Ga terasa udah jam 10 njir, dan ketepatan waktu Akashi Seijurou ini sangat fantastis.

Jam 10 tepat dia udah di depan kosan cuya, bawa mobil sport merah. ( gaya lu setan :v)

Sementaraa cuya masih ngepel manteman, pantatnya goyang-goyang, masih pake celana emesh. Masih banyak cowok yang nongkrong depan kamar kosnya. (Tambah banyak malah :v)

Akashi yang setengah jalan menuju kamarnya cuya, disuguhi pemandangan indah. Tapi mendadak dia ga rela liat cuya jadi bahan tontonan.

Akashi mah emang pelit, masa cowo" yang ada disitu diusir, mereka ga rela sih. Tapi apadaya akashi pake melototin mereka satu satu. Waktu ditanyain sih katanya ada setan merah muncul mba terus saya diusir, padahal kan saya lagi liatin cuya mba.

Ahirnya depan kamar kosnya cuya udah clear dari cowo" itu, cuya gatau kalau akashi udah dateng sih.

Tapi tiba tiba ada yang nabok pantatnya. Gila

Tetsuya langsung balik badan, begitu liat Akashi udah dateng, langsung aja deh pipinya kebakaran

"Sei dah dateng? Kenapa ga bilang, malah nabokin pantat gua lu" (salah siapa punya pantat semok, cuya)

"Wkwkw, sengaja gua. Lagian pake celana pendek gini ga dingin? Dan lagi kemeja kebesaran gitu juga, pantesan banyak cowo cowo di depan tadi. Dasar" akashi modus banget nyentil dahi cuya.

"Ittai, woi gausah di sentil juga napa sih. Gantiin ngepel gua kek"

"Iya iya selow cuya, sini gua gantiin cepet sana deh ganti baju jan lupa mandi loh"

"Yelah iye, gua mandi dulu jan ngintip!"

"Gajanji gue mah wkwkwk"

"Awas ae lu intipin gua"

Cuya lagi otw mandi, well Tuan muda akashi rela disuruh ngepel ngepel gini demi cuya. Cinta buta memang guys wkwkww

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, TBC

Author Note.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, komentar dan kritik yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan. Jadi jangan lupa Review nya :)) heheh.


End file.
